campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The words of the wedding
8:19DaughterofPoseidon14hhi evderybofy! We are taking seats and spillung refrershments on eachother! *8:19SorrowfulRepriseWell met fellow Roman, welcome to the Temple upon the Capitoline Hill! *8:19AnimalandiaHow many more minuted? *8:19Sibuna4evsHi ginger *8:19JasonGrace177610 *8:19TheSonofNeptuneOk... *8:19Sibuna4evs^ *^^ *8:19TheBestDaysofUrLife10 mintues!!!!!!!!!!!! *8:19Josh-Son Of Hyperionok *8:19DaughterofPoseidon14 *trips and spills Diet Coke on Sibs* whoops *8:19TheBestDaysofUrLifelol xD *8:19Sibuna4evs *rips out hair* *8:19JasonGrace1776 *Drinks Sprite quickly* *8:19SorrowfulRepriseRelax with the drinks my son *8:19Sibuna4evsTHIS DRESS COST ME A THOUSAND DOLLARS *SearchingforPaperTowns has joined the chat. *8:19SorrowfulRepriseYou will have a nervous bladder *8:20Sibuna4evsBRIDE *8:20Josh-Son Of Hyperionhi Paper! *8:20AnimalandiaHi margo *8:20DaughterofPoseidon14Oops oh well> You REALLY shouldn't have spent that mus=ch money on THAT *wrinkes nose* dress *8:20SorrowfulReprise *Uses his powers to make the stains vanish off the dress* *8:20Sibuna4evs *throws dress at her and throws in dressing room* *8:20SorrowfulRepriseAh, the Bride herself *8:20Sibuna4evsThanks moo *8:20SorrowfulRepriseJuno smiles upon you *8:20Sibuna4evsand it's my twin sisters wedding *course i'd speand money *8:20Josh-Son Of Hyperionyeah *8:21AnimalandiaWell do you have a spare dress Sib? *8:21Sibuna4evsMoo fixed it *8:21SearchingforPaperTownsI didnt think *we wud have *such a big turnout! *8:21Josh-Son Of Hyperion *goes to his room and changes to a suitable dress* *8:21JasonGrace1776Sup Pipes *8:21TheBestDaysofUrLifePIPES *8:21SearchingforPaperTownssup? *8:21Sibuna4evsduh bride *8:21SearchingforPaperTownsnm dude *xD *8:22JasonGrace1776lol *8:22SorrowfulRepriseGuests, to your seats. *8:22AnimalandiaSo is everyone here? *8:22TheBestDaysofUrLifeJason the first thing u say is 'sup' to your bride?! *8 minutes *8:22Sibuna4evs^ *.Ginger has left the chat. *8:22JasonGrace1776Jk *8:22SorrowfulRepriseThose involved in the wedding, places *8:22Josh-Son Of Hyperionyou should be more... romantic *CastellanJackson has joined the chat. *8:22CastellanJacksonim sorry *im srry *8:22Sibuna4evs *throws towns in dressing room starts doing hair* *8:22JasonGrace1776Hi *8:22CastellanJacksondid i miss *8:22Sibuna4evsNo casty *chill *8:22SorrowfulRepriseGreetings, Roman, you have not missed anything *8:22JasonGrace1776no almost time *8:22Josh-Son Of Hyperion *stands in the ballroom* *8:23SearchingforPaperTowns^^ *8:23TheBestDaysofUrLife *EXCITED *8:23JasonGrace1776I bet everyone is Dayz *8:23SorrowfulRepriseSaturn's punctuality is with you *8:23JasonGrace1776Jupiter *8:23HunterofArtemis12I'M HERE! *8:23JasonGrace1776Hi *8:23SorrowfulRepriseNo, Saturn is the God of Time *8:23JasonGrace1776oh yeah *8:23HunterofArtemis12OK :3 *8:23SearchingforPaperTownshunta! *8:23JasonGrace1776Kronos. *8:23DaughterofPoseidon14Jacksib! *kisses* *8:23SorrowfulRepriseKronos is his Greek form *8:23CastellanJackson??? *Jackson? *8:23Sibuna4evs? *SorrowfulRepriseGuests, to your SEATS *8:24TheBestDaysofUrLife *jumping up and down* *8:24SorrowfulRepriseAnd quiet please *8:24TheBestDaysofUrLife *scurries to seat* * *trips* *8:24SorrowfulRepriseDi Immortales *8:24SearchingforPaperTowns *nerveous* *8:24CastellanJackson *sits* *8:24Josh-Son Of Hyperion *sits down on his seat* Whoa! *Catches Days* You alright? *8:24TheBestDaysofUrLifegracias *8:24TimeLord15 *catches Dayz* *8:24Josh-Son Of HyperionTenada *8:25JasonGrace1776 *patient* *8:25TimeLord15oh wait *8:25TheBestDaysofUrLife *hugs time* *8:25TimeLord15>_> *8:25Josh-Son Of Hyperion *sits down on the seat* *8:25TheBestDaysofUrLifexD * *sits* *8:25Josh-Son Of Hyperion *huggles* *8:25Nickystellar *sits down* *JasonGrace1776 Start the party *8:26Sibuna4evsDANY GO GET DRESSED *8:26SorrowfulReprisePositions *8:26Josh-Son Of Hyperion *silences* *8:26DanyYBLet's start the party *8:26DaughterofPoseidon14plops Dany into basket* there you go. *8:26Sibuna4evsBRIDESMAIDS GO GET DRESSED *8:26DanyYBAwww *8:26SorrowfulRepriseGuests, now is the time to go to your seats *8:26TimeLord15 *glares at Josh but is silent* *8:26Sibuna4evsWHERE'S HAZEL? *8:26DanyYBOMG *Dop, I wasn't a bunny *8:27The Stig 3136erry day im shofulling *8:27DanyYBTake me out of here *DaughterofPoseidon14oh ok there yo uare Dany. *plops back in basket* *8:27Sibuna4evsash brought his spirit bunny *8:27SorrowfulReprise *Looks to the wedding coordinator* *Are we ready? *8:27Sibuna4evs *puts spirit ash in bunny* *8:28JasonGrace1776Yes *8:28SearchingforPaperTownsSo many people *bites lip* *8:28Sibuna4evsyes *8:28DaughterofPoseidon14Dany don't forget to throw the flowers into the audience instead of eating them, *8:28SorrowfulRepriseVery well *8:28Sibuna4evsHush sis *8:28SorrowfulRepriseIf you will all refrain from typing *8:28DanyYBOkie *8:28SorrowfulRepriseand speaking *I will begin *8:28Josh-Son Of Hyperionok *listens* *8:28CastellanJacksonwow how many people on chat *SorrowfulRepriseNow to your seats or forthwith be expelled from this Temple! *8:29DanyYB *Hops to the entrance* *8:29CastellanJackson *sits again* *8:30Sibuna4evsReady sis? *messing with dress* *8:30TimeLord15 *is already sitting next to Dayz* *8:30JasonGrace1776 * *8:30Sibuna4evsxasty you'r the ring bearer *8:30SearchingforPaperTownsready *hugs sibs* *8:30Josh-Son Of Hyperion *is already on his seat, sitting next to days* *8:30TheBestDaysofUrLifenow boys i know im worth fighting over *8:30Sibuna4evs *huggles* *8:30TheBestDaysofUrLifebut *its papers moment *xD *8:30DaughterofPoseidon14 *plops Dany in basket and walks down aisle.* -do I do that yet Sibs?? *8:30DanyYBIt's already 6:30 *DanyYB *Wedding Starts *8:32SorrowfulRepriseIf you all don't stop typing, I can't get anywhere *8:32TheBestDaysofUrLife^ *8:32DanyYB * *8:32DaughterofPoseidon14 *decides to sit on steps* *8:32SorrowfulRepriseNow please, stop typing *SorrowfulRepriseWell then, if you will not listen, then I will initiate the curses *8:35DaughterofPoseidon14Stig you can wait outside for the ceremony if you don't shhhh *SearchingforPaperTownsPlease don't give curses at my wedding *Can everyone calm down a little please? The real part *Anno Domine, 2025, in this year, our Lord, King of Olympus, Jupiter Optimus Maximus, observes from his throne on the Immortal Plane on Rome, city of the Eternal Flame of Civilization *He has deemed this union between this couple one worthy of the Gods and has bestowed upon us, his Blessing SorrowfulReprise I, Moodle, High Priest of Jupiter, his Voice, with all the powers vested upon me, ask of us this to the couple. Do you embrace the blessing of the Gods and accept their holy, and divine Truth? * JasonGrace1776 yes *SorrowfulReprise *If so, repeat after me: "I accept and gladly consent" *SearchingforPaperTowns I accept and gladly consent *looks fondly at Jason* *JasonGrace1776 I accept and gladly consent *SorrowfulRepriseOf Old, we Romans are descended from the Gods. Who can we point to from our illustrious heritage? *Aeneas, son of Troy. Proud ancestors and heroes of old does our nation boast. Aeneas. Horatius. Rome is the Civilizing light in this world, filled with such barbarity and those who would see us utterly ruined * *SorrowfulReprise has left the chat. *SearchingforPaperTownsMy love, I vow to stay faithful and love you forever As a child first born smiles to his mother I trust you'll protect me through sickness and through health And I promise to do the same even if we're poor or have status and wealth Even if temptations come my way Always at your side I will remain If my love was was a shield, it would stand through any battle And here we are, as we stand in this chapel My heart will never yearn for anything but you We're the perfect combination and I love the way your caring too Through this journey in life at your side I will fight and if you should die my soul and I will cry your name unto the heavens I choose to be with you beause darling I love you * *JasonGrace1776To Piper, I vow I won't hate you and to love you for long Where love between us will it belong For long our souls have began to love And please be blessed by the dove (Venus) For nature's first green is bold And Always you will stay gold Thou will always be The goldest I ever see With love our relation will stay And will never decay And for you to ever be hurt I will cry in blurts Until time's end Our love will always extend and never end *8:56SorrowfulRepriseChat decided to have a hissy fit *Josh-Son Of Hyperion has joined the chat. *8:57SorrowfulRepriseI apologize to the Bride and Groom for that *8:57HunterofArtemis12It's beautiful both of them * *SorrowfulRepriseBy Jupiter's divine will you are now pronounced man and wife *8:57JasonGrace1776yes *8:57DaughterofPoseidon14Say your cvows *8:58SorrowfulRepriseTreat thy Wife as if she were your very essence, tangible *8:58SearchingforPaperTownsI do! *(We did Doppy) *8:58JasonGrace1776Yes I will *SorrowfulReprise Treat thy Husband well as if he were the Sun, necessary for survival *Vows hath been exchanged, as have your Oaths, by the Divine Light of Jupiter and the Council of Gods, you are now married unto one another May Jupiter Bless thy marriage and may you stay faithful Lest you stray from your paths in the waves of time *THEY KISSED* SearchingforPaperTowns *kisses back happily and giddy* Category:Wedding Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:JasonGrace1776 Category:SorrowfulReprise Category:Sibuna4evs Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:CastellanJackson Category:DanyYB Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Nickystellar Category:Jason and Piper Wedding Category:A Son of Hades Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:The Stig 3136